A Black Wedding
by AurorAngel
Summary: It's the Black sister's shared wedding day and Narcissa and Bellatrix enjoy their honeymoons... without their husbands. warnings:femslash,incest,very smutty stuff;
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Cissy." Narcissa shivered as the whispered breath tickled her ear. She felt a pair of small hands glide up her sides to wrap about her waist.

"Bella, no." She looked across the garden at the many white tents that had been erected special, keeping an eye out for her new husband. Family and friends covered the grounds celebrating with food and drink.

They were celebrating partly for her but Narcissa didn't want to join them. She didn't feel she had anything to celebrate about. At the moment her sister was only making the situation worse. _How did she_ _find me?_ She had thought her hiding spot was rather clever.

"Why are you hiding Cissy?" She spun her so they were face to face and Narcissa couldn't help but notice once again how beautiful her older sister was but there was something about seeing her darker half dressed all in white that she didn't like one bit.

"Cissy, you should be at the party accepting everyone's congratulations." Narcissa watched Bellatrix's full lips as she spoke and subconsciously licked her own. Even when forced to dress in white to appear pure Bella had refused to give up her favourite deep red lipstick.

"It's your wedding too, Bella." Narcissa stepped away angry at her sister for making her want her so badly.

"And I would like to thank you for that." Bella retorted with false sarcasm. "I was doing so well avoiding commitment until my little sis decided to get married. I suppose as the oldest I must be married first, even if only by half an hour."

At this Narcissa had to smile. She knew neither of them wanted to be married but that was just one of the sacrifices to be made to remain in pureblood society.

Narcissa made a show of looking her sister over.

"You know, you shouldn't be wearing white, Bella." The dark-haired witch let out a sharp cackle than looked around and pulled Narcissa deeper into the trees not wanting them to be discovered.

"Neither should you." she answered with a wicked grin.

"I am a virgin." Narcissa asserted but this only seemed to please Bella more.

"Perhaps, in the medical sense but oh the filthy things you've done."

Narcissa was becoming uncomfortably warm and she could already feel a wetness seeping into the thin lace she wore beneath her skirts.

It seemed Bellatrix knew what she was feeling as she advanced slowly backing Narcissa against a tree. Narcissa tried to move away but her big sis pinned her to the tree roughly with her body, claiming her mouth with her own.

_Those __gorgeous lips._ The only thought Narcissa's mind could manage at the moment and she relaxed against the so familiar and welcoming feeling.

Hands ran along her curves as a tongue was thrust into her mouth which quickly danced with her own.

Narcissa groaned when Bella pulled away far too quickly for her liking. But she stayed close gazing down into her sister's eyes.

"Cissy? Where were you and Lucius planning on spending your honeymoon?" Narcissa did not fail to spot the past tense in which Bella spoke but found for some reason it thrilled her.

"The Enflammer Dragon, in London."

"Ooo, that's much better than Rodolphus' plan. You say you have a reservation?"

"Yes." The blond which was very suspicious of her sister's behaviour she new after all that she was and always had been quite mad.

"And I take it you know the way?" Bella's voice had dropped with evident desire as she looked over her baby sister.

"Of course."

"Then let's go!" Narcissa visibly jumped at the sudden change in Bella's demeanour. It seemed the idea of sharing a honeymoon, just the two of them, excited her greatly. She began to dance from out of the trees.

"Bella, wait." Taking hold of her sister's hand she forced her to remain still if only for a moment.

"We can't." But even as she protested she could feel her heart race at the notion and other parts of her seemed just as enthused. "What about our husbands? What if they find out?"

"Let them." Bellatrix said in all seriousness. "The sooner they understand their place the better."

That was it for Narcissa. She loved it when Bella took charge like that. It seemed her older sister always got what she wanted and her Cissy wouldn't have it any other way.

It looked as if Bellatrix knew she had won as Narcissa was sure she would have known all along. She grabbed Cissy's hand and tried to pull her from the trees but she pulled away once more.

"Uh, Bella. You should fix that." referring to Bella's lipstick which had smudged with their kissing.

Bellatrix smiled lightly and reached down the front of her dress, which Narcissa thought showed too much cleavage for a proper wedding dress, to retrieve her compact.

_Yes. Definitely doesn't belong in white._

Narcissa could tell Bella put on a show for her knowing she was drawn to her full, pouty lips. Once she finished she slipped up behind Narcissa and holding her tightly whispered close to her ear, "Take me there." And Narcissa Disapparated them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Flinging open the door Bella entered the honeymoon suit. Kicking off her shoes she looked about the room her eyes landing on the bed. It was already turned down, its blankets and sheets red and its headboard was heart shaped.

"A bit much don't you think?" Bella asked wandering the room. Narcissa watched her sister who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the hilarity of the situation. It did feel odd being in a honeymoon suit with her sister that she was supposed to be sharing with her husband. _But truthfully I want this._ Narcissa admitted to herself. _I wish I could have married Bella._

"Ooo. Cissy, have a drink?" Bellatrix wandered over to a table along the wall where a bottle of champagne sat alongside two glasses.

The two sat for a time sipping in silence each admiring the beauty of the other. Narcissa watched her sister drink. Her long thin fingers delicately grasped the stem of her glass. Her eyes followed as she lifted it to her lips. Inadvertently she caught her sister's eye. Narcissa felt a stirring in her belly. Bella's eyes were so dark and they spoke deeply of desire.

Without saying a word Bella took the empty glass from her and sat both of them beside the bottle on the side table. Closing the space between them she brought her lips to Narcissa's. Kissing her softly until her Cissy moaned into her mouth, exciting her.

Bella pushed her roughly onto her back and slid on top of her. Seizing her long hair she pulled her closer to her passionately. When Narcissa moaned with pain and desire she saw her moment to thrust her tongue into her sister's mouth. After awhile air became necessary and Bella pulled back. Both women were breathing heavily their chests heaving against each others.

Narcissa looked down into her sister's cleavage spilling from her wedding dress. _Damn that white dress. _

"Bella you're too dark to wear white."

Bella smirked, sitting up. "If it bothers you so much... undress me."

Narcissa jumped at the chance. Pushing Bella onto her hands and knees she sat up behind her. She'd intended to have Bella out of that dress as fast as possible but there was something about having her older, dominant sister in such a vulnerable position that captured her attention.

Bella's dark curls fell to the sides hiding her face and Narcissa gazed longingly at the bare flesh on her neck and shoulders as her hands absently wandered along her sister's body. Making it to the corset like lacing she undid the dress slowly, delighting in the small amounts of flesh made visible as it came undone.

When at last she'd freed her of the dress her hands wandered beneath her sister to knead her full, soft breasts. When Bella moaned a strong desire flooded through Narcissa. Flipping Bella onto her back she stripped the dress entirely away and wasn't the least bit surprised to find Bella hadn't been wearing anything underneath.

She squeezed Bella's breasts once more than ran her tongue over the rosy nipples. Capturing one between her lips she rolled the other hard nub between her fingers. Bella squirmed pushing her chest towards her sister, thrusting her breasts farther into her touch as she whimpered breathlessly.

Narcissa kissed up her body as her hand travailed southward playing in the dark curls below. Nipping and kissing at her long neck she knew she was leaving marks, ones she was confident her sister would be proud to show her new husband. The thought of her sister being married to someone other than her incensed her and with a sudden rage that was rare for her she wanted to take her Bella, mark her as her own.

She bit hard into Bella's neck the same moment she thrust two fingers deep inside her. Bella shrieked in delight with the pain and pleasure as she arched her back trying desperately to get closer to the one she loved.

The sight of Bella writhing beneath her intensified her feelings for her. Bella was normally the possessive one but Narcissa couldn't stand the thought of losing her sister to anyone_. She's mine; she's mine, mine..._

With each thought she pumped her fingers harder into Bella's dripping cunt and she cried out, thrashing wildly.

"Cissy! Cissy!" she called out to her as she clamped tight around Narcissa's fingers, voicing her release.

She came down shivering in her lover's arms. When her faculties and breath returned she gazed up at her usually meek little sister.

"Cissy. I had no idea." She sat up, lightly stroking her sister's jaw down along her neck. Then without warning she grabbed Narcissa's throat and pinned her to the mattress.

"You know I don't like to be dominated." She said in a threateningly low voice but Narcissa wasn't frightened. She knew Bella wouldn't hurt her, she loved her. That and the barely perceptible turn up at the corners of her mouth told her that Bella was fighting hard not to smile.

"I'll make you pay for that." And Narcissa had no doubt that she would pay... deliciously

Bella's lips found her own very briefly before they travailed down her neck where she left wet stinging patches across the exposed flesh.

Narcissa pulled back Bella's hair to admire _her_ earlier work and found several dark red marks with bruises already starting to form.

Pausing in her affections Bella grabbed the bottle on the side table and refilled her glass. As she sipped at it she let the bottle tip.

"Bella!" Narcissa shivered as the chilled champagne spilt across her bare chest.

Bella looked down at her. "Oh, so sorry Cissy." But it was perfectly clear by her devious smile that it had been no accident. "Let me get that for you."

Setting the glass and bottle aside once more she brought her tongue to her sister's chest. Licking along it, Narcissa hummed to the feel of her lover's tongue dancing across her skin. Bellatrix made her way down to the front of Narcissa's dress but didn't appear to be stopping. She kissed along it and Cissy watched as dark red lip prints were left across the silk. She moaned when she saw Bella stain it. But it wasn't for the dress, she'd hated it for it had reminded her of Lucius but now her sister was all over it. She'd made her mark much like Cissy had on her Bella's neck. _She's marked me. I'm still hers._

Upon reaching Cissy's waist she lifted her skirts admiring the view before her. Narcissa squirmed beneath her gaze. She could feel Bella's hot breath through the thin lace of her panties.

"Bella, please." She managed locking eyes with her sister. The small amount of remaining lipstick was smeared across Bella's mouth and Narcissa shivered with desire at seeing her always so perfect sister... lover, so mussed.

Bellatrix, returning below, placed one kiss lightly against Cissy's clothed clit before tearing the lace away and plunging her tongue forcefully into her slick folds.

Cissy cried out and bucked up but Bella held her down. Relentlessly she licked, sucked and nibbled everything, moaning into her sister's cunt which sent vibrations down to Cissy's core.

"Bella." Narcissa lifted Bella's head slightly and she knew what she wanted. Complying with her little sister's wishes she latched onto her clit and flicked her tongue repeatedly over it. When Bella's fingers replaced her tongue inside her Narcissa fell over the edge.

She moaned softly, falling limp into her sister's arms. Bella held her close burying her face in Cissy's sleek blond hair.

Distantly Narcissa heard a rustle at the door but paid it no mind until a cry of surprise followed. She knew the voice immediately. _Lucius!_ Looking to the voice she found him standing in the doorway, Rodolphus with him appearing equally shocked. She jumped up as much as she could but her sister was half on top of her and didn't seem inclined to move.

"Hello Husbands." Bella called cheerfully and with a deep laugh. She rolled off Narcissa but kept a firm hold around her shoulders. _She's protecting what's hers._ Narcissa relaxed for the first time since the wedding engagement knowing no matter what her and her sister would be alright.


End file.
